


Ненавижу сны

by Windwave



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, плохие хайку, преслэш, скачущий фокал, старый фик и всё плохо
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не знает, что происходит в голов у Зер0. Даже его напарники по команде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненавижу сны

Их пристанище - пара комнат, заваленных хламом и ящиками, в которых может найтись, что угодно - от завалявшейся мелочи до патронов. Но здесь, в Убежище, на большее никто никогда не рассчитывает. Над облаками, в разрухе, люди живут с надеждой - и это единственное, что имеет для них значение.  
Зер0 отпихнул ногой попавшуюся на пути коробку - в ней что-то загремело, и он еще мельком подумал - нужно будет потом проверить, вдруг что-то найдется. Но это потом. А пока...  
\- Экстон был пьян  
Выпил все виски,  
Что было в баре.  
\- Не правда, - пробормотал повисший на его плече Экстон. - Я в п-порядке...  
Вряд ли, конечно, это было виски - дешевый суррогат, с едва заметным вкусом и слишком ярким цветом, но Экстон, после того, как они вернулись в Убежище, заявил, что они отправятся в бар. И это не обсуждалось. Спорить Зер0 не хотел - ему было любопытно.   
**: )**  
\- Я все в-вижу.  
На самом деле, он действительно был пьян - по крайней мере, Зер0 еще не разу не видел его с заплетающимся языком и не держащегося на ногах от количества выпитого алкоголя, а не от ран, когда и сил остается лишь на то, чтобы доползти до ближайшего укрытия и вколоть себе убойную дозу стимуляторов.  
Во всем был виноват эхолог, который они нашли; насколько Зер0 понял, Экстону совсем не понравилось слушать давно ушедший в прошлое диалог с бывшей женой - С-с-сара, командир Сара, интересно - она во всем была командиром?  
**: )**  
\- Что т-ты улыбаешься? - Экстон попытался скинуть собственную руку с плеча Зер0, но ему не дали этого сделать, ловко подтаскивая к узкой койке, спихивая с нее какой-то хлам и усаживая на нее.  
\- О вещах интересных  
Думаю я в ночи  
Прошлое вспоминая.  
\- С-сейчас день... вроде.  
**: D**  
\- Ты с-слишком веселый, - пробормотал Экстон, растягиваясь на койке... пытаясь, потому что его, ухватив за плечи, заставили снова сесть, отстегивая крепежи турели - Зер0 первый раз вообще касался чужого оружия, и теперь с интересом разглядывал устройство, не обращая внимания на недовольное бормотания вынужденного сидеть напарника.  
\- Н-надо плакат повесить. Туда. Во-от туда. С Мокси. Эй? Ты слышишь? Тебе она нравится? Тебе вообще кто-нибудь нравится?  
\- Прелести Мокси  
Перед взором стоят.  
Спать не дают.  
\- Это т-тебе то?  
**LOL**  
Он осторожно поставил сложенную турель на ближайший ящик, напоследок пробежавшись пальцами, затянутыми в ткань перчатки, по шероховатому металлу. Потом повернулся к Экстону.  
**ZZZ**  
\- Н-не хочу, - мотнул головой тот, а потом провел ладонью по встрепанным коротким волосам, сейчас, в полумраке их убежища, кажущимися почти черными, - ч-что ты вообще ко мне привязался? М-мамочка Зер0.  
Он хрипловато хмыкнул, но, несмотря ни на что, позволил стащить с себя куртку и ботинки - это забавляло Зер0: пьяный Экстон был удивительно доверчивым и пока чужие пальцы справлялись с замками на куртке и креплениями ремешков.  
\- Пора спать  
Видеть сны.  
И никакого похмелья.  
\- Н-невижу сны, - буркнул Экстон, а потом, повинуясь тычку в плечо, практически рухнул на койку, прикрыв рукой - свежая ссадина на локте, россыпь синяков - глаза, - он-ни всегда паршивые.  
Зер0, помедлив, пересел на другую сторону койки и, не спрашивая разрешения, передвинул чужую голову к себе на колени, не обращая внимания на нетрезвое ворчание Экстона. Тот пробормотал что-то вопросительно-невнятное, но потом, смирившись со странностью напарника, просто прикрыл глаза.   
\- Сны не придут  
Я позабочусь  
Можешь мне верить.  
\- Ха-ха-ха...  
Зер0 склонил шлем, разглядывая замершего - уже придремавшего - Экстона, а потом неторопливо провел пальцами по чужим волосам - встрепал вихор на лбу, пощекотал короткостиженные виски.   
Между бровей Экстона пролегла складка, но потом разгладилась и, пошевелившись, он снова замер: одна рука свешивается с койки, вторая - на боку, и пальцы чуть подрагивают - не то от усталости, не то по привычке жать на курок, ставшей уже такой же обыденной, как и дыхание.  
Пальцы Зер0 спустились от виска к чужой щеке - еще одна царапина, задело осколком, потом - к шее и плечу, обтянутому черной тканью потрепанной майки. Из-под ее ворота выбилась цепочка - два военных жетона и узкое, красивое - даже для Зер0, не разбирающегося в ювелирном деле - кольцо. Теперь он знал, чье это - Сара, командир Сара, не любящая бриллианты.   
Экстон что-то пробормотал сквозь дрему, и Зер0 склонился ниже, вслушиваясь в его голос, но слов разобрать не смог. Он задумчиво коснулся серебристого знака над чужой бровью, обвел вошедшие в кожу тонкие металлические линии. Положил ладонь на теплое - это чувствовалось даже сквозь ткань перчатки, загорелое плечо, покрытое шрамами - старыми и недавно зарубцевавшимися.   
\- Судить по ним  
О жизни всей можно.  
Карта ранений.  
Экстон ничего не ответил, только пошевелился на чужих коленях, устраивая голову поудобней.   
**< 3**  
Проснувшись, он ничего не вспомнит - только то, как его дотащили до их пристанища и уложили спать, в этом Зер0 был уверен, и теперь, заинтересованный новым развлечением, неторопливо водил пальцами по чужой руке - от расслабленного запястья до локтя, выше, а потом обратно. 

Наигравшись, он сдвинул руку в сторону, положив ладонь на чужую грудь - под рукой билось сердце, в спокойном ритме, и Зер0 с десяток секунд сидел неподвижно, ощущая мерное биение под пальцами. Ему нравилось касаться других людей, это было забавно, но чаще всего в его руки попадали мертвые люди... а это было не так интересно.   
И потом - это был Экстон. Экстон, с которым они уже многое прошли вместе, и который, матерясь, тащил раненного Зер0 под выстрелами в укрытие, и который, сердито хмурясь, смотрел на него снизу вверх, скрестив руки на груди, доказывая, что стоит идти по другой дороге - "ты вообще меня слушаешь, хрен собачий?!" - и который любил напевать себе что-то под нос, когда считал, что никто не видит.   
Но Зер0 замечал все.  
Вот и сейчас он заметил, как слегка подрагивают уголки губ Экстона, когда по его груди ведут ладонью - он не просыпался, но чувствуя сквозь сон прикосновения, слегка улыбался от удовольствия.  
\- Назовешь меня  
Сарой сквозь сон.  
Будет прикольно.  
Но Экстон ничего не сказал, даже когда Зер0 невесомо потянул его майку вверх, водя пальцами по ребрам и животу - загорелая кожа, длинные полосы шрамов, словно кто-то наотмашь полоснул когтями, прощупывающиеся мышцы.   
Зер0 прислушался к чужому дыханию - ровное, спокойное, глубокое. А потом щекочущим движением спустил пальцы ниже, с границе обнаженной кожи и шероховатой ткани военных брюк.   
\- Экстон проснется  
Все было, как было.  
А жаль.


End file.
